Frozen II Credits
Full credits for Frozen II Directed by *Chris Buck *Jennifer Lee Produced by *Peter Del Vecho, p.g.a. Screenplay by *Jennifer Lee Story Inspired by "The Snow Queen" by *Hans Christian Andersen Story by *Jennifer Lee *Chris Buck *Marc Smith *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez Original Score Composed by *Christophe Beck Edited by *Jeff Draheim, ACE Executive Producer *Byron Howard Associate Producer *Nicole P. Hearon Visual Effects Supervisor *Steve Goldberg Director of Story *Marc Smith Head of Story *Normand Lemay Production Designer *Michael Giaimo Co-Production Designer *Lisa Keene Art Director Environments *David Womersley Art Director Characters *Bill Schwab Production Manager *James E. Hasman Heads of Animation *Rebecca Wilson Bresee *Tony Smeed Director of Cinematography-Layout *Scott Beattie Director of Cinematography-Lighting *Mohit Kallianpur Technical Supervisor *Mark Hammel Head of Characters and Technical Animation *Gregory Smith Head of Environments *Sean D. Jenkins Heads of Effects Animation *Marlon West *Dale Mayeda Effects Supervisor *Erin V. Ramos Character Modeling Supervisor *Chad Stubblefield Character Look Development Supervisor *Alexander Alvarado Environment Modeling Supervisor *Luis Labrador Environment Look Development Supervisors *Jack Fulmer *Lance Summers Set Extension Supervisor *Eric Bouffard Character Rigging Supervisors *Jennifer R. Downs *John Kahwaty Simulation Supervisor *Keith Wilson Technical Animation Supervisors *Christopher Evart *David J. Suroviec Animation Supervisors *Trent Correy *Hyun-Min Lee *Svetla Radivoeva *Justin Sklar *Wayne Unten *Michael Woodside Crowds Supervisor *Yasser Hamed Stereoscopic Supervisor *Darren Simpson Layout Finaling Supervisor *Michael Talarico Layout Lead/Camera Polish *Cory Rocco Florimonte Lighting Supervisors *Corey Butler *Gregory Culp *Richard E. Lehmann *Derek Nelson *Amy Pfaffinger *Amol Sathe Associate Technical Supervisors *Thaddeus P. Miller *Megan E. Moore *Nadim Sinno Tactics Supervisor *Sean Palmer Senior Production Supervisor *Holly E. Bratton Production Finance Manager *Christina W. Chen Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor *Odin Benitez Head of Post Production *Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Additional Screenplay Material by *Allison Schroeder Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast *Anna: Kristen Bell *Elsa the Snow Queen: Idina Menzel *Olaf: Josh Gad *Kristoff: Jonathan Groff *Lieutenant Mattias: Sterling K. Brown *Queen Iduna: Evan Rachel Wood *King Agnarr: Alfred Molina *Yelana: Martha Plimpton *Ryder: Jason Ritter *Honeymaren: Rachel Matthews *King Runeard: Jeremy Sisto *Pabbie: Ciarán Hinds *Guard/Northuldra Leader/Arendellian Soldier: Alan Tudyk *Young Anna: Hadley Gannaway *Young Elsa: Mattea Conforti *The Voice: Aurora Ahtohallan Voices *Duke of Weselton: Alan Tudyk *Hans: Santino Fontana *Young Anna: Livvy Stubenrauch *Young Elsa: Eva Bella Additional Voices *Bulda: Maia Wilson *Kai: Stephen Anderson *Marshmallow: Paul Briggs *Young Agnarr: Jackson Stein *Young Iduna: Delaney Rose Stein *Halima: Halima Hudson Casting Associate *Sarah Raoufpur, CSA Production Office Manager *Nicole Buchholzer Story Production Supervisor *Leah Latham Story Artists Story Apprentices Additional Story Production Assistants *Jonny Hylton *Ellen Willis Editorial Production Supervisor *Heather Blodget Associate Editor *Anthony Durazzo First Assistant Editors *Brian Millman *Adam DesCombes Second Assistant Editor *Michael Weissman Additional Editorial Support *Jesse Averna, ACE Shot Coordinator *Jonny Hylton Script Coordinators *Samantha Stendal *Laura Monti Visual Development Production Supervisors *Kelly Eisert *Brandon Holmes Visual Development Artists Additional Visual Development Production Coordinators *Lauren Nicole Brown *Eryn Eubanks *Kristen Psinakis Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Brandon Holmes Production Supervisor, Environments *Kelly Eisert Modeling Modeling Environment Lead *Chris Patrick O'Connell Modelers Character Rigging Rigging Artists Character Simulation Character TD Leads *Cameron Black *Johann Francois Coetzee *Marc Thyng Simulation Artists Look Development Production Supervisors *Kelly Eisert *Brandon Holmes Look Development Artists Look Development Apprentices Additional Look Development Set Extension Artists Production Coordinators, Characters *Christiana Marie Cunanan *Elise M. L. Scanlan *Brandi Stone Production Coordinator, Environments *Kristen Psinakis Production Coordinator, Set Extension *Derek Manzella Production Assistant, Environments *Erik Perez Technical Directors Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors Tactics Layout Production Supervisors *Tucker Gilmore *Steph Gortz Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Additional Layout Finaling Support Production Coordinators, Layout Finaling *Courtney Madincea *Jasmine Gonzalez Production Assistant *Ashley Lam Animation Production Supervisors *Lauren Leffingwell *Mike Huang Drawover Lead *Mark Henn Animators Animation Apprentices Additional Animation Support Production Coordinators, Animation *Madison Boehme *Alaia Braxton Production Coordinator, Animation/Crowds *Taylor Anne Tiahrt Production Assistant *Gus Gotschall Crowds Animation Crowd Artists Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Steph Gortz Tech Anim 2D Lead *Alex Kupershmidt Technical Animation Artists Technical Animation Apprentices Additional Technical Animation Support Production Coordinator *Nora Rogers Effects Production Supervisors *Danielle Beverson *Jennifer "Ted" Newfield Effects Leads Foundation Effects Lead *Ian J. Coony Effects Designer *Dan Lund Effects Animators Effects Animation Apprentices Production Coordinators *Christiana Marie Cunanan *Samantha Stendal *Nicole Stone Production Assistants *Sasha Dmitrieva *Maggie Hughes Lighting Production Supervisor *Stephanie Hachem Character Lighting Lead *Jongo Environment Lighting Lead *Alex Nijmeh Lighting Artists Lighting Apprentices Additional Lighting Support Production Coordinators *Demi Chen *Eryn Eubanks *Elise M. L. Scanlan Production Assistant *Russell James Pikus Stereo Production Supervisor *Debbie Yu Stereo Artists Stereo Final Color Artist *Brian Adams Production Assistant *Jillian Carney Howell Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox *Christopher Kracker Production Assistants, Sweatbox *Jillian Carney Howell *Sasha Dmitrieva Production Supervisor, Marketing *Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Coordinators, Marketing *Lauren Nicole Brown *Stephanie Lopez Morfin Art Direction, Character Poses Paint *Jim Finn *Brittney Lee *Griselda Sastrawinata-Lemay Production Secretary *Jasmin Atiles Assistant to Jennifer Lee *Eileen Aguirre Casting Assistants *Mallory Horncastle *Lorena Gallego Production Tracking Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Senior Production Finance Analyst *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Production Finance Analyst *Linda Matsuoka-Narmore Additional Production Support *Charlyn Go-Giampa *Albert V. Ramirez Community Relations Manager *Kalikolehua Hurley Music Vice President, Music Production *Andrew Page Supervising Music Editor *Earl Ghaffari Songs Recorded and Mixed by *David Boucher Original Songs Arranged by *Dave Metzger Songs - Vocal Arrangements and Conducted by *Stephen Oremus Original Songs Produced by *Robert Lopez *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Dave Metzger Score Music Editor/Produced by *Fernand Bos Original Score Produced by *Michael Paraskevas Score Recorded and Mixed by *Greg Hayes Score Conducted and Orchestrated by *Tim Davies Score Orchestrations by *Dave Metzger *Jeremy Levy *Ryan Humphrey Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Associate Music Editor *Kendall Demarest Assistant Music Editor *Benjamin Robinson Vocal Coaching by *Sam Kriger Additional Song Recording by *Kevin Harp *Joey Raia Score Digital Recordist *Larry Mah Score Coordinator *Tyler Westen Score Technical Engineer *Tom Hardisty Technical Assistants *Ryan Robinson *Richard Wheeler Jr. Songs Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Choir Contracted by *Jasper Randall Music Preparation by *Booker White - Walt Disney Music *JoAnn Kane Music Service Performances by “All Is Found” *Performed by Evan Rachel Wood “Some Things Never Change” *Performed by Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Josh Gad, Jonathan Groff and Cast “Into the Unknown” *Performed by Idina Menzel, featuring Aurora “When I Am Older” *Performed by Josh Gad “Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People (Cont.)” *Performed by Jonathan Groff “Lost in the Woods” *Performed by Jonathan Groff “Show Yourself” *Performed by Idina Menzel, Evan Rachel Wood “The Next Right Thing” *Performed by Kristen Bell “Into the Unknown” (Panic! At The Disco Version) *Performed by Panic! At The Disco *Produced by Jake Sinclair *Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White *Mixed by Claudius Mittendorfer *Panic! At The Disco appear courtesy of DCD2/Fueled by Ramen “All Is Found” (Kacey Musgraves Version) *Performed by Kacey Musgraves *Produced by Ian Fitchuk, Daniel Tashian and Kacey Musgraves *Recorded and Mixed by Justin Francis *Kacey Musgraves appears courtesy of MCA Nashville, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “Lost in the Woods” (Weezer Version) *Performed by Weezer *Produced by Jake Sinclair and Weezer *Recorded by Suzy Shinn and Rachel White *Mixed by John Sinclair *Weezer appear courtesy of Crush Music and Atlantic Records “Vuelie” & “The Reindeer Circle” *Written and Produced by Frode Fjellheim and Christophe Beck *Featuring Performances by Cantus and Cast *Cantus Conducted by Tove Ramlo-Ystad The Voice: Aurora Aurora appears courtesy of Glassnote Entertainment Group, Petroleum Records and Decca Records a division of Universal Music Operations Limited Post Production Post Production Supervisor *David Okey Post Production Coordinators *Brian Estrada *Olivia Alva Original Dialogue Mixers *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. *Paul McGrath, C.A.S. *Doc Kane, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mixers *David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. *Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Post Production Sound Services by *Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mix Technicians *Eric Flickinger *Annlie Huang *Douglas Parker Post Production Sound Services by *Formosa Group Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor *Harrison Meyle Sound Effects Editors *Jeff Sawyer *Stephen P. Robinson *Eliot Connors *Angelo Palazzo *Russell Topal Foley Supervisor *Christopher Bonis First Assistant Sound Editor *Pernell L. Salinas Sound Effects Recordist/Librarian *Charlie Campagna Audio Engineer *Donnie Little Post Production Sound Services by *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Foley Artists *John Roesch, MPSE *Shelley Roden, MPSE Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Skywalker Sound General Manager *Josh Lowden Skywalker Sound Accounting *Cathy Shirk ADR Group Voice Casting *Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Imaging Supervisor *Robert H. Bagley Colorist *Eliot Milbourn End Titles *Brian Estrada End Title Art Design *Mac George *David Womersley Transfer Room/Theater Operator *Lutzner Rodriguez *Gabriel Stewart Technology Engineering Services Senior Manager *Darren Robinson Manager *Dayna B. Meltzer Infrastructure & Support Data Center Engineering Helpdesk Media Engineering Systems Operations Director of Technology *Patrick Danford Manager *James Colby Bette Information Services Senior Manager *Naidu Buyyala Platform Engineering Core Services Data Services Deployment Services Network Services Render Services Director of Technology *Ronald L. Johnson Managers *Meghan Veltri *Matthew Schnittker Production Technology Character Hair & Cloth Environments & Effects Motion Application Framework Data & Pipeline Infrastructure Rendering Studio Tools Director of Technology *Golriz Fanai Managers *Collin Larkins *Evan Goldberg *Michael D. Kliewer *Rajesh Sharma Coordinator *Juliana Kanjo Tongco Research Sr. Research Scientists *Rasmus Tamstorf *Joseph Benzaken The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Workflow Steering Group Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting & Outreach Communication Branding & Design Creative Relations Production Training & Development Digital Art Services Caffeination Myth AR/VR Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security Special Thanks The filmmakers would like to thank the Disney Story Trust, Pete Docter, Brad Bird, and Andrew Stanton for their invaluable contribution, and the entire Walt Disney Animation Studios for their dedication, ingenuity, support, and good humor. Disney Research for the development of denoising technology. Thank you to the Sámi people for collaborating with us. The Verddet: Karen Anne Buljo, Christina Hætta, Veli-Pekka Lehtola, Piia Nuorgam, Cecilia Persson, Ánne Lajla Utsi Gæjhtoe Gïjttuo Gijto Gijtto Giitu Spä'sseb Takkâ Пāссьпэ Additional Thanks Production Babies Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures